— original ships
ships that belong to no specific universe lord yoon-oh / prince jinsung * historical! au * BOI DO I HAVE SOME THINGS FOR THIS * ok i have this all planned out *so basically yoon-oh was the younger son of lord ahn *and lord ahn was basically worried for him bc like he was too rash for the court *he didn't want him meddling in court politics for his own safety *lord ahn was also rly cold towards his son bc like omg he loves him don't do anything fucking stupid PLEASE *so to minimize the risk he got him engaged to princess (koralia's korean name) min yangsung and yuri sartre * a seungcheol / jeonghan ship * tbh this lowkey happens in the marvel universe tho bc yuri is my marvel oc mai's younger half-brother * "my sister is married to quicksilver / iron man." * "wow..." * anyway they keep meeting in random places around the world * they meet in new york * also yuri is french-korean and yangsung is korean but has studied abroad for the longest of times bc his dad is an ambassador * "hey i met iron man once." * "fam iron man is legit my bro-in-law." * kinda in a marvel! au ofc bc mai is an avenger lmao and then she got married to another avenger but quicksilver is my preferred love interest for her so he's still alive lmao * anyway they keep meeting in random places around the world * london, spain, china, you name it * they're a truly global couple * AND THEY'RE SO SOFT TOO * they make me so happy tbf ---- * ok no also there was a haylor! inspired au too * so yangsung is part of the boy's biggest boyband * and he starts dating yuri sartre - known soloist that has a lot of bfs and goes on way too many dates * "lol he's gonna write a song about u" * "I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN, OH, SO SHAME ON ME NOW" ---- * soccer! au too * bc i'm obsessed with them * yuri sartre highkey being a Zidane * HE PLAYS FOR PSG OK * and then yangsung is like "yeah i love ac milan i love serie a i'm staying here forever" * moves to psg to play alongside yuri sartre * "linked to psg, linked to yuri" * okay okay i actually have a thing for this okay * SO LIKE * yuri sartre keeps getting underestimated * HIS ENTIRE LIFE WAS ABOUT BEING UNDERESTIMATED * marseille wouldn't take him, but psg did * france didn't want him on the nt because they thought player was a better youth prospect * so he plays for korea and absloutely shines while player turns to shit * hahaha * anyway when he makes the switch to korea that's when yuri sartre meets min yangsung * this fresh faced QT is hella ahead of his time okay private school! au melinda huang and scarlett jung * private school bitches * melinda huang has transferred out of no where * haha actually she won a schlarship here! bc of good grades ofc * like every other private school plot * except now it's lesbian whoops * she get assigned to scarlett jung as her welcome buddy * oops she falls in love * scarlett jung is not queen bee but she's one of the popular girls??? * also this is an all-girls private school * but it's right next to the all-boys private school * her bro got into that one * they're all hella rich * not melinda but the other girls u feel * scarlett jung's father is ceo of an airline. * melinda's mother works v hard to keep her and her older bro of got7 happy in private school * she works in a nail salon. * actually melinda's mom does scarlett's mom's nails * melinda is fifteen, scarlett is sixteen * her older brother is seventeen and his name is mason * nicknamed sunny by nearly everyone * OKAY BUT THE MAIN INTERACTION IS alissa myung and chloe yamanaka * okay so where this takes place - granthum, new york - it's basically all about schools * misty pines academy and granite falls preparatory schol * chloe yamanaka goes to the public high school yuri sartre / léo song * léo is a nurse and yuri is his highly attractive patient * they fucked in a hospital bed once Category:Writing